


cold and alone

by deanmartinishawt



Category: Dean Martin - Fandom, Frank Sinatra - Fandom, Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Rat Pack - Fandom
Genre: Apple Juice, F/F, F/M, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Gen, Jerry Lewis - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, dean martin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmartinishawt/pseuds/deanmartinishawt
Summary: a cold appy juice finds themself on Dean Martins doorstep in a dark, windy night.
Relationships: Dean/AppleJuice, DeanMartin/AppleJuice, DeanMartin/FrankSinatra, FrankSinatra/DeanMartin, Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	cold and alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for all my children](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+all+my+children).



> dean x appy juice is hawt

It was a cold December night, and Dean was alone by himself sitting in front of the fire place. He sighed contently, looking up at the clock on the wall, the minutes passing by slowly.  
A harsh knock disturbed the silence, and Dean furrowed his brows, confused at to who could possibly be at his door at this time at night. Curiously, he got up and went to the door to open it. To his surprise, there was a tall, beefy, muscular apple juice standing in front of him.  
“Why hello there.” Apple Juice said in a seductive tone. Dean gulped, eyeing appy juice up and down. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t find the juice in front of him arousing.  
“Is there uh- Is there something I can help you with?” Dean asked, seeming to stumble upon his words, his cheeks turning a bright pink as he became flustered by the beautiful creature standing before him.  
“Why I was just wondering, you wouldn’t have a place for me to stay for the night would you? It’s so cold out here, and I’m all alone.” The Apple Juice batted their eyes at Dean, a smirk forming on their face.  
“Well, I only have one bedroom  
here-“ Dean was cut off before he could finished his sentence.  
“oh no worries, I’m sure we can make that work” Apple Juice said with a wink.  
Dean gulp, trying to decide whether or not he should Apple Juice in.


End file.
